Siege the Day
Happy Tree Friends: Siege, is a feature length animated action-adventure-comedy-spatter film featuring the Happy Tree Friends. It was Produced by Mondo Media and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Sypnosis The Happy Tree Friends are back for more bloody fun. Flippy's past comes back to haunt him when his old Nemesis, The Tiger General, lays siege to his town. He must now take up arms one last time and lead his friends against their captors. It's a heart-warming story of friendship, bravery, and where not to point your bayonet. Summary (Treatment) One Day, on a trip to the Supermarket, Flippy once again goes on one of his psychotic murderous rampages, killing several Tree Friends. In the days following, his friends start to feel afraid around him and start to avoid him. He starts to feel that everyone would just be better off without him. One Night, Giggles see's Flippy walking home depressed, takes pity on him, and visits his house to comfort him. Flippy packs his bags and shows her a picture of a far away monastery. Despite Giggle's protests, he loads his bags into his car and drives off to the monastery where he can be at peace and not be a threat to anyone, not intending to ever return. About a month later, Flippy's absence has left a void in his friends lives, who remember all the fond times they had with him, even if it often leaded to bloodshed. One day, an army of tigers, accompanied by a hoard of tanks roll in and lay waste to most of the town, brutally killing several citizens. After the carnage, the surviving Tree Friends are rounded up and The Tiger General arrives. He holds out an old photo of Flippy and demands to know where he is. When no one speaks up, he has Cuddles, Giggles boyfriend, taken out of the crowd and killed by flattening his head with a tank track until his head explodes, much to her horror. Tiger General and his army takes control of the town and continues to torture and kill it's civilians, particularly Lumpy, who foolishly spoke up when Tiger General asked who was in charge. In a private meeting, Giggles reveals to her friends that she knows where Flippy is, and that he is their only hope to stopping the Tiger Army. That night, She and a small of her friends escape the town in a van driven by Lifty and Shifty. In the Process, Handy accidentally gets his head whacked off by an oncoming STOP sign when he leans out the car door, and Nutty gets captured. Tiger general interrogates Nutty on where they are going and what he knows. He torments him by taunting him with a giant lollipop. Nutty cracks and tells him everything. The General then throws the Lolipop into a giant water tank and Nutty jumps in for it, only to be devoured by flesh-eating goldfish. The gang find the monastery and tell Flippy about everything that has happened. Flippy is noticeably emotionally distressed that his old nemesis has survived. Flippy is hesitant to return to the town, feeling that he'll just do more harm than good, and terrified of the General. At that moment however, a squad of tiger soldiers arrives and attacks the monastery, leading to the deaths of some members of the group. The survivors manage to escape. They are surprised to see that after everything that just happened, FLippy didn't flip out. During his time at the monastery, he learned how to better control his PTSD. Looking out the back window of the van at the destruction of the monastery, Flippy promises to do what he can to help his friends fight off the Tiger Army, but tells them that he can't bring himself to kill. When they arrive at the blockade around the town, at Flippy's instruction, they ditch the van and rig it to drive into the entrance unmanned, as a distraction while they sneak back into the town. However, The Mole can't locate the door and is killed when the car crashed. The group arrives back at their secret hideout where the other surviving Tree Friends are waiting for them. They are all willing to follow him to the end to take their town and their freedom back. Flippy becomes their general and trains them to fight off the Tiger Army The next day, Flippy leads his newly formed army against their invaders in an all out explosive, bloody battle, with several casualties, either at the hand of the other side, or by typical freak accident, with Flippy struggling to stay calm the entire time. Things seem to go on the Tree Friends way, until the Tiger General shows up and turns the tide in his favor. Lifty and Shifty attempt to get away with stuff they stole in a jeep they hijacked, but the General fires at it, cuasing them to lose control. The jeep crash and they are jettisoned out. Lifty is electrocuted when he flies into an electric pole, and Shifty is hacked to pieces when he flies into barbed wire Flippy and Giggles end up pinned behind Cro-Marmot. Giggles tells Flippy that he needs to flip out and fight him, but he is afraid to do so, as well as afraid to face the General again. As he sits there emotionally distressed and torn about everything, Giggles sees that the Tiger General is wearing Cuddles slippers. Enraged, Giggles runs out from her cover and lunges at him despite her better judgment, only for him to put her into a chokehold. He then takes out a knife and slices off one of her ears. Flippy sees his friend being taunted, threatened, and tortured, and looks around to see all his dead bodies of his friends, and his surviving friends scared to death and his surviving friends afraid and without hope as soldiers descend upon them, with some even embracing each other. Seeing this finally pushes him over the edge, causing him to flip out and attack the general, saving Giggles. After a vicious battle, the Tiger General ends up in the nozzle of one of his tanks, Flippy presses the button to ignite and launches him into the air. The General lands in the same tank with the same goldfish he fed Nutty to and is devoured as he was. Flippy looks over to the late Tiger General's army threateningly and they all fearfully flee the town. Giggles manages to calm him down and he see's himself covered in blood. He looks up to see all the survivors staring at him stunned. He looks down ashamed and is about to walk away, but is surprised when everyone cheers for him. They all embrace him, reminding him that this is his home and that this is where he belongs. The town is put back together, Flippy is welcomed back home, and Giggles lays Cuddles to rest. In the final scene, Lumpy, having survived the entire movies worth of torment and pain at the hands of the Tiger General, is in bandages and a wheelchair. He wheels along the path and sees a stray missile shell planted in the concrete that hasn't gone off. He pokes at it for fun, until it goes off, immolating Lumpy. As his organs fall from the sky, the iris closes in on the shells remains. In the post-credits scene, Nutty, who survived the goldfish but is badly injured and missing his entire lower half, climbs out of the tank. He sees The Tiger General's remains and imagines them as candy. He goes "Mmmmhhhh" to himself before the movie ends Moral There's No Place Like Home Trivia * The characters speak in the usual barely-intelligible gibberish. Thus, the story relies mostly on visual elements to tell the story, similar to Aardman Animation's 2015 Film "Shaun the Sheep: The Movie" * During the opening Supermarket massacre. Flaky is the first to die at Flippy's hand, in a particularly gruesome way. This is due to the writer's disdain for FlippyxFlaky * Despite having a different look for the unique style of Ka-POW, Tiger general is redesigned in this movie to fit the traditional HTF style * Due to Giggles role in the film and her scenes with Flippy, one might assume that there is a romance between them. This is not the case at all, since Giggles is in love with Cuddles, even after his death. The writer was intent on avoiding romance. Category:Movies Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images